


Sure, definitely

by ahoymultiships



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of my coffee place in here - CoffeeHolics, Smiling!Carmilla, swimming!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura didn’t know a good conversation topic for when both people were wearing next to nothing, were wet all the time, and mainly kept to their own routes for swimming around.</p>
<p>AU where Laura and Carmilla meet at a swimming pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure, definitely

**Author's Note:**

> This is an amalgamation of two experiences in my life, plus extra fluff that I threw in. Have fun!

Laura really wanted to talk to the New Girl. She had been swimming here for about a month, long enough to be a regular, and she realized when new people entered her batch. She tried not to, but she was generally impressed by the way New Girl dived into the pool, smoothly, curving her body, sinking in and swimming out to get some oxygen into her system. She didn’t know a good conversation topic for when both people were wearing next to nothing, were wet all the time, and mainly kept to their own routes for swimming around.

 

She told LaFontaine all this. They needed any excuse to drop study time and asked for all the details. Once Laura was done, they said, “Listen, be confident and just say hi. She’s not going to eat you. At least, not yet. ”

 

They first started exchanging hellos to each other. If they happened to be on the same side of the pool, they’d smile at each other, wave and then go back to their own routes again. A week later, Laura randomly introduced herself. New Girl said back, “My name is Carmilla.”

Carmilla. It was such a pretty name. Laura kept rolling the name around in her head till she was sure she wouldn’t mispronounce it somehow.

 

Knowing each other’s names somehow lowered their boundaries even more. As they did breadthwise laps, they floated on one side, catching their breath as they spoke to each other about their lives, academia and so on. Carmilla was not as much an oversharer as Laura, but now Laura knew that Carmilla was studying Literature, she had a roommate called Ell and she had survived without reading Fifty Shades of Grey. Laura, in turn, had spoken about her overprotective Dad, her love for junk food and the reason why she came swimming.

“Somehow, swimming gives you a sense of clarity. It’s not like in the gym or walking when you listen to music. Not that music is a bad thing, but your mind is relaxed, you can think about anything, or just focus on your breathing, yeah?”

Carmilla nodded along as Laura spoke.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It had been a month since they met. Laura really wanted to ask her out, but was still unsure of whether she should take the risk or not. Her Dad was going out for the weekend, and Laura knew that she would be able to stay late than have to come home before eleven pm. She decided to ask Carmilla out the next day, so that they could go for dinner or coffee and she’d be able to call Carmilla up to her place if everything went well.

Though the day that she decided she would ask Carmilla out, Carmilla didn’t turn up. Laura missed their conversations as she idly swam across the pool over and over. The trainer let her do whatever she wanted, only telling her to adjust her arms or rotate them more often at some points.

There were 5 minutes left for the bell to signal that their time was up, when Carmilla came in running, wearing a black t-shirt and short shorts. She tried to listen in as Carmilla asked the trainer to let her swim for a little while after the time was up. As the bell rang, Laura got out of the pool and saw Carmilla swimming towards her.

She couldn’t resist teasing. “Got here a bit early, did we?”

Carmilla gave her half-smile, the one Laura adored nowadays. “The Principal had kept me back to do some extra work. I couldn’t tell them I needed to rush so I could see this pretty girl.”

Laura blushed, spotted a chance and took it. “So, if you’re not this late on Saturday, maybe we go and get some coffee after swimming?”

Carmilla’s half smile turned into a full one. “Sure, definitely.”

Laura tried her best not to pump her fist as she moved towards the changing room.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~

She didn’t tell anyone, especially because she was still shocked at the fact that she took the initiative to ask someone out. She was also not sure if this was a friendly coffee meet, or a coffee date. She wouldn’t have minded either, but it was nice to confirm before she spread it all over town.

The next night, as they chatted about submissions and bitchy teachers, Laura tried her best to look casual as she asked, “We are going out tomorrow night, yeah?”

Carmilla said, “Yeah, once swimming is done, we’ll go directly from here.”

Laura decided to take the plunge. “Just confirming… is this a random coffee thing or is this a date?”

She was ecstatic when Carmilla proclaimed it was the latter.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The next night, she brought one of her best outfits in the bag with her. She wanted to look good for Carmilla the first time she saw her in clothes. She laughed to herself as she realized they were doing it all backwards.

As they both walked out of the changing room, Laura had her tank top and skirt on while Carmilla had a t-shirt and short shorts on like she had two nights back. It suited her perfectly.

The coffee place was barely five minutes away and the night was windy. They walked in comfortable silence and entered the café. Coffee-holics played a varied amount of music, from 90s to classic rock to the latest pop hits.

Laura found Carmilla tapping her foot to the beat as she perused the menu. She already knew what she was having and so looked at Nick to come and take their order.

Nick smiled at her and said, “Laura! No books with you today, I see. Your usual?”

Carmilla looked at her questioningly and Laura broke. “A large mocha with extra chocolate.”

Carmilla laughed softly. “Now I get that you definitely have a sweet tooth.” She then ordered an iced tea, as she told Laura, “I’d order coffee, but I need to sleep tonight.”

Laura ventured. “Well, if all this goes well, you might need a pick-me-up for the road, eh?”

Carmilla smirked at her and Laura knew she had said the right thing. Somehow, that broke their silence and they hopped on from topic to topic, from music to books to pop culture. They didn’t realize how much time had passed till they realized that the café had started closing down the shutters.

Laura checked her mobile to see that it was almost midnight. Carmilla said, “Well, I definitely wasn’t looking at the time while talking to you. Do you want to go elsewhere?”

Laura frowned. “Most places would be shut down at this point. But, my place is about ten minutes away. And my father is out.”

Carmilla said, “Mm-hmm Miss Laura, someone might think that you orchestrated this on purpose.”

“And what might this someone say if they were assured that I did?”

“They would be very happy.”

They paid for their drinks and then walked down to her place. As Laura fumbled in her bag for the keys, Carmilla spoke up.

“As much as I was looking forward to spending ‘more time’ with you, I should probably get going.”

Laura felt sad, but she did understand. Her back was to the door as Carmilla got closer to her. She closed her eyes in reflex as Carmilla’s lips slowly touched hers. It was a sweet kiss that went on for a while. She opened her eyes as Carmilla leaned back and called for the lift.

“Good night, Carm.”

“Good night, Laura.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
